icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieLuv4eva/Questionable Stuff on the Seddie page (A Biased Rant)-THIS IS FOR CREDDIERS
Ok here's something I've felt frustrated about for a while ( I can't change it, but I feel like I have to say something). It's okay if you don't agree with me. Does anyone notice when they go on the Seddie page that there's a lot of stuff added that's really pretty irrelevant and sometimes not even that fair? I'm not saying that it's all untrue, actually most of it is specualtion, which they have the right to do and which we do on our page anyway. But there's also a lot of stuff that's purely (1) nitpicking, i.e the color purple that somebody wore, indicating Seddie (?), (2) finding reasons why Carly and Freddie don't like each other anymore or actually saying that they don't ''(which is almost fan-warring on the page-how do they get away with it?), or (3) finding Seddie hints or proof in things characters say or do that really have nothing to with any ship. Some of it borders on ridiculous-some of this stuff has no bearing on anything! Here are a few examples from the '''iDo '''episode facts- ''When Freddie putts the ball toward Sam, in mostly any other occasion she would have stopped it, but she let's it go right through her legs, which is probably the goal of 'meat golf.' Also when she does this she looks like she purposely allows him. '' ''Freddie uses the Spanish word for meatballs, "albondigas", which is one of Sam's favorite foods. Freddie remembers Sam has a meat patch to curb her meatball cravings. '' Okay, call me biased and unfair, but that stuff doesn't really matter''. It doesn't seem like Seddie hints at all! Why is it on the Seddie page? There's a lot of stuff about Seddie trivia, like the color purple (in the info for iMight Switch Schools, it says that the golf ball is purple-what does that have to do with anything?? It borders on ridiculous), colors that they're both wearing (iOMG-it says Freddie and Sam are both wearing red (??) ), the number 8, and the fried chicken code, which is nitpicking, and although it's okay for Seddiers to speculate on this chizz, it doesn't seem correct to put it on a page of "facts" and present it as Seddie proof. There's also a lot of anti-Carly stuff, like that she's just using Freddie, and Sam cares about him more (example-in the iSaved Your Life episode info, it says "Sam is very concerned about Freddie, probably more concerned than anyone.".... I had to edit the part about being the most concerned, for obvious reasons). And there's speculation about Spencer or Mrs Benson being Seddie shippers based on little things like "Spencer carries a purple whip in iSTFWar" and "Mrs Benson insults Carly, but says nothing to Sam, indicating she's a Seddie shipper". In answer to this, you have to remember that Mrs Benson probably blames Carly for Freddie's accident with the taco truck, since she's so protective of Freddie, and also that she doesn't want Freddie to be attracted to girls (again, the overprotective mommy/son syndrome, where she's jealous of every girl he goes with because she wants him to stay her little boy) so she blames Carly for Freddie's having a crush on her. This has nothing to do with Sam, or liking Sam "better"as a girlfriend for Freddie, especially since it's unlikely she would approve of Freddie dating a girl like Sam. Now as Creddie shippers (I have a username that identifies my ship, to boot, so I could get in trouble if I changed much of anything), we're not able to change much of this-when I edit it, I can only edit irrelevant bits here and there, so as not to get in trouble for ship warring. That's not what I'm trying to do-I just don't think it's fair that they have all this stuff that's almost outright ship warring, about Freddie not liking Carly anymore and always having had feelings for Sam (when we don't even know that for sure), Carly never really having feelings for Freddie. As well as all the irrelevant bits like just because Freddie said something or other it means his crush on Carly has faded. I feel the need to point out that we ''don't have anything quite this aggressive on the Creddie page. I know this is a rant and it's not very fair (and Seddiers won't agree with me) but I'm just saying how I feel. I know they're entitled to speculation about their ship, of course, but there's a lot of stuff on the page that shouldn't even be there, too. Does anybody else get frustrated with this? Again, it's okay if you think I'm making a big fat deal out of nothing. This is just how ''I feel. Nobody has to agree. Category:Blog posts